A Fleeting Shadow
by Shimy
Summary: "Time is a fleeting shadow, Astrid. You should make the best of it while you can." A conversation between Hiccup and Astrid that takes place after the second movie. For the purpose of the story, let's assume they are already engaged. Kind of angsty but not too much, I hope. Complete.


**A Fleeting Shadow**

Months had passed since Drago's devastating attack on Berk.

The village, thanks to rather enormous efforts from both Vikings and dragons, was now finally completely repaired, and stood proud and sturdy against the unyielding force of the Northern winter winds that blew as strong as ever.

The repairs being over enabled Hiccup to spend some more time helping Gobber in the forge – something he'd been more or less forced to forgo for a while in the face of much more urgent matters.

Sweat trickled down the young Chief's brow as he hammered away on an unfinished sword, trying to work as efficiently and as fast as humanly possible. In spite of an underlying, relentless fatigue that made his bones feel heavier than they really were, Hiccup found a sense of peace in the work he was currently engaged in. Whilst it was true that blacksmithing certainly required all his attention lest he wanted to lose another limb, it also allowed him to escape from all other worries that weighed on his mind. Each precise pound of his hammer against the scalding blade before him reverberated in his spirit as if it were his own negative thoughts he was trying to mold into something useful and sharp.

The sun was about to descend into the sea when a particular squawk reached Hiccup's ears, cutting sharply through his mental fog, and he looked up just in time to see Astrid basically stomp towards the workshop – not unlike Stormfly, actually, and the comparison amused him – whilst muttering what he could only assume were all sorts of swear words he'd rather not repeat out loud.

The young man quickly dumped the sword into the nearby bucket of water, making the metal hiss angrily. Once the blade was cool enough, he retrieved it and carefully placed it alongside the other items he'd managed to take care of that day. After having cleaned his hands and removed his apron, Hiccup made his way to the counter of the workshop to greet his betrothed before she went on a rampage.

"Astrid! What brings you here tonight?"

Apparently, if only for the way her axe hurled through the air and came lodging itself into the wooden beam beside him, the young blonde woman did not deem his welcoming posture and voice sufficient enough for her to calm down.

"Remind me again _why_ I agreed to marry you!" She all but growled, jabbing her pointer finger on his chest for emphasis.

Hiccup chuckled, feeling more amused than annoyed. "And a good evening to you, too, my fair lady!"

"Answer my question, Haddock!"

"Well, technically, it was more of an order than an actual question but –

"HICCUP!"

"Okay, okay!" Retorted Hiccup, showing both of his palms in a gesture of appeasement. "We agreed to get married because we love each other."

Just like that, Astrid let out a huge sigh and all the fight in her seemed to leave her body instantly. Turning round, she leaned against the wall of the shop and let herself slide down until she could sit on the grass and draw her knees against her chest.

Hiccup felt like his guts were being drenched with icy water as irrational panic made his heart came to a short stop. She couldn't have changed her mind, now, could she? He cautiously sat beside her and lightly caressed her arm with all the tenderness he could muster before he spoke again, fear tainting his voice.

"Unless, you know, you don't…feel that way anymore?"

Astrid's body recoiled at the idea, as if she'd been struck in the gut, and a look of utter disbelief quickly passed over her face.

"What?! No, of course not! I love you! Why would you think that I-

The pointed look Hiccup was giving her made her stop in her tracks and she quickly backpedaled, choosing instead to lace her fingers through his in a gesture of comfort and reassurance. Leaning over to his side, she kissed him gently, several times, mumbling soft apologies against his lips and to say he was utterly confused would have been the understatement of the year.

"I don't understand," was all the young Chief of Berk could tell his fiancée when she parted her mouth from his own.

She sighed again, more for herself it seemed, but nodded her comprehension.  
"It's because of my Dad."

The thought of Arvarodd Hofferson getting on his daughter's nerves seemed so strange to Hiccup that he couldn't prevent his eyebrows from shooting upwards in astonishment. If anything, Astrid and Arvarodd were very close and the latter had only ever displayed obvious pride for the former.

"What about him?"

"He's being…over-enthusiastic about us."

"How is that a bad thing?"

"Hiccup! He's constantly bragging about my _mundr_ , stating how _valuable_ he apparently always knew I would be! As if I were no more than a freaking yak!"

The young man smiled, amused again, and affectionately pecked Astrid's cheek, nuzzling his nose in her hair. "An unbelievably gorgeous-looking yak, if I may say so myself," was all he could comment upon before she elbowed him in the ribs, making him yelp in pain.

"Ow! What was that for, woman?!"

Gods help him, she actually snorted at that. "Well, what do you _think_ , genius?!"

"Do you even realize I'm your Chief?"

Astrid shook her head tolerantly before cracking a smile, her eyes shining with unhidden affection and mischief. This woman, Hiccup knew, would be the death of him someday.

"Seriously though," he continued, "Is your _mundr_ the only reason your father is upsetting you?"

Astrid's eyes narrowed dangerously but she otherwise remained non-violent…for the time being. "Is that not enough?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to understand. Please don't bite my head off."

"…"

"Astrid?"

"Sorry. You're right. And no, it's not the only reason. Both of my parents, but especially my Dad, have been pestering me about learning how to be a good wife and I just – I snapped, Hiccup. I mean, I don't mind learning about all that stuff, really, I don't, but I don't want to focus on that only either! I'm a warrior first, you know that, right?"

"Of course."

"Right. So that's what I told them, and then my Dad had to go and remind me I was going to marry the Chief and that, as such, I needed to set an example for all other women on the island."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"And then?"

"Nothing. I just grabbed my axe, slammed the door and came to see you. I was so furious, Hiccup."

The young man could not help but laugh at that last part. "Really? I never noticed."

Astrid looked down for a second, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Babe. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Hiccup just waved his hand dismissively, indicating she was already forgiven. She smiled in response and cuddled closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder, never letting go of his warm hand. A long moment passed before either of them felt any kind of need for conversation.

Eventually, though, Hiccup lightly squeezed Astrid's fingers to get her attention.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with your Dad."

The blonde huffed, clearly unimpressed with the question the man she loved was asking her and not necessarily happy at the prospect of having to answer it.

"I don't know," was her reply, for she did not want to dwell on that topic for much longer. She'd much rather have returned to their wordless cuddling session.

"I think you should go back to your Dad and explain how you feel and why. Just try to make amends, Astrid."

"What?!" cried the blonde, her anger visibly returning at full speed.

"You heard me the first time."

"If I go back right now, we're only going to end up quarreling some more! So why should I do that?"

Hiccup frowned, displeased, and let go of her hand as he rose to his feet in bitter silence. Never one to back down from a fight, Astrid immediately imitated him before reiterating her question.

"Go on, tell me, Hiccup! Why should I do that?"

The young man contemplated her severely for a second, and she was surprised to realize how much she hated it when he looked at her that way. Finally, his shoulders slumped and he sighed, exhaustion visible in every move he made.

"Time is a fleeting shadow, Astrid. You should make the best of it while you can."

"What does that even mean?"

The Chief of Berk smiled sadly as one of his hands brushed against his beloved's cheek before he turned away from her and slowly made his way towards the Great Hall, but not before she could hear his answer, and Astrid honestly never could have anticipated how words so softly spoken could feel like such a slap in the face.

"You have no idea, Milady, how much I would like to still have a Dad I could quarrel with."


End file.
